


El corazón de los hombres

by KlausLihue



Category: See (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausLihue/pseuds/KlausLihue
Summary: Colección de one-shots omegaverse.El corazón de los hombres se mantiene fuerte a pesar de todas las peripecias que pasaron a través de la historia, la aniquilación, el fin del mundo, empezar desde cero, las guerras, las muertes, la supervivencia. Los dioses pudieron quitarle la vista a la humanidad, podrán haberlos dejado en la obscuridad eterna, pero nunca los verán caer, porque nunca podrán quitarles su corazón, su amor y su pasión. alfas, betas y omegas son una prueba de ello, una evolución potente, un estilo de vida fuerte. Si, el hombre vivirá sin sus ojos... y dejará que su corazón lo guíe.
Relationships: Baba Voss/Gether Bax, Baba Voss/Jerlamarel, Baba voss/Tamacti Jun, Boots/Haniwa, Boots/Kofun, Bow Lion/ Tamacti Jun, Maghra/Kane





	1. Lo que persigues es polvo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader: TheBoludaSpring.

La tradición de los Alkenny era importante para su unión, y como jefe alfa, Baba Voss debía dar el ejemplo y demostrar que aún lejos de su hogar original, ellos seguían teniendo una tribu fuerte. Así que cargó a sus hijos y se internó en el bosque para conseguir la bendición de los dioses sobre ellos, aunque no fueran su sangre. Fortalecer el lazo de padres e hijos en una pequeña expedición que demostraría cuán dispuesto estaba él para protegerlos de lo desconocido.

Caminó en silencio, cauteloso como un depredador persiguiendo a la presa. Sus hijos descansaban en una canasta echa a partir de una maleta y correas sujetas fuertemente al hombro, y todo parecía ir bien hasta que el rugido de un oso lo asustó. Nadie había escuchado u olfateado osos en el valle desde que llegaron. Tropezó y cayó hacia abajo, el sonido del maletín chocando con suelo fue lo que lo asustó más que la bestia o sus propias heridas. Se levantó de inmediato, y rezó fuertemente para que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

«Por favor, por favor, por favor»

Los niños comenzaron a llorar, pero su alivio fue corto cuando las pisadas del animal se dirigieron hacia ellos. Baba se puso en alerta al sentir el aroma sanguinario del oso. Le lanzó objetos, gritó tratando de distraerlo, prefería mil veces que se lo comiera a él si con eso se llenaba y dejaba ir a sus bebés.

—No, no, no —sacó un cuchillo y lo clavó en el lomo, desesperado.

La bestia dio un manotazo a su pecho. Por las pisadas y el fuerte rugido, supo que la bestia era colosal y destructiva, tragó saliva y levantó su cuchillo lanzando feromonas de cazador, de un guerrero que no le teme a la muerte. La lucha siguió por varios minutos, ambos atacaban, ambos recibían heridas, la ventaja del oso es que Baba era ciego como todo humano, la ventaja de Baba es que el oso era enorme y por lo tanto un blanco simple.

De pronto, escuchó el silbido de una flecha aproximarse a lo lejos y saltó hacia atrás, la bestia rugió herida una vez más y se desplomó, muerta. Con precaución se acercó para comprobarlo.

—Creí que había eliminado a todos los osos del valle, este debió ser el último.

Baba retrocedió.

—¿Je-Jerlamarel?

—Sí —respondió sonriendo, aunque Baba no pudiera verlo. A lo lejos observó como el alfa ciego defendía a sus hijos con tanta fiereza que se sintió satisfecho. Escogió bien a la madre de sus hijos, escogió bien al protector de sus hijos—. Soy Jerlamarel. 

Lo que siguió fue una pequeña conversación mientras el mítico poseedor de la visión se emocionaba de ver por primera vez a sus pequeños, algo que incomodó y hundió el corazón de Baba pensando que quizá, se los quitaría y nunca más volvería a verlos. El alfa en su interior comenzó a desesperarse ante esa posibilidad e inundó su mente con pensamientos asesinos. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Aquí estarán seguros, contigo —aseguró Jerlamarel—, soy un beta, eres un alfa, la tribu y tú los protegerán mejor que yo.

—¿Entonces dejaras que yo… sea su padre?

—Es mejor que crezcan con un fuerte alfa como padre —medio verdad, medio mentira, Baba no necesitaba saber eso, sonrió— sólo te pido dos cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Primero, hay un baúl que contiene preciados regalos para mis hijos, no deben usarlo hasta cumplir los doce años —Baba asintió confundido mientras escuchaba las instrucciones—, y segundo —se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —preguntó intrigado. El aroma del beta olía a ansiedad.

—Debes prometerme… no, debes jurarme, por tu aldea, por tu familia, por todo lo que te importa, las dos condiciones.

A Baba no le gustaba involucrar su palabra en peticiones extrañas, pero si eso significa que podría tener a sus hijos para siempre, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

—Lo juro.

Jerlamarel se quedó en silencio examinando al varón ciego, intentando adivinar si cumpliría. Se alejó apenas haciendo ruido para traer un paquete, lo puso al lado del maletín de los gemelos.

—Aquí —golpeó la caja de madera y tanteando Baba se acercó y tocó el contenido.

Sintió una textura suave y un olor dulce.

—Debes protegerlo a él —sentenció—, que sea parte de tu tribu, que crezca fuerte como tú.

Dentro de la caja había un bebé, un bebé omega. Otro hijo de Jerlamarel.

**16 años después.**

En Alkenny, ser un omega varón de dieciséis años como Boots, implica dos cosas muy importantes y contradictorias entre sí: por un lado, ser considerado adulto con todas las responsabilidades y beneficios que conlleva; y por el otro, ser considerado carne fresca para lobos, no, mejor dicho, carne fresca para perros. Porque los varones y mujeres encantadores que se paseaban frente a él llenándolo de detalles y muestras de sus habilidades y destrezas, no se parecían en nada a los perros estúpidos que lo acosaron en el pasado por ser hijo de la vieja Paris y un posible brujo del mal. Era como si los dioses se estuvieran burlando de su capacidad para la cordura y la tortura, le estaban dando la posibilidad de demostrar su valía y poder ofrecer su cuchillo a Baba como aprendiz de guerrero, y también le daban la posibilidad de ofrecerse —contra su voluntad—, como un compañero eterno que permanecería lejos del fulgor de la batalla, criando hijos. Los alfas comenzaban a notar con más ansias su delicado aroma e inmediatamente se sentían atraídos a él.

Después de todo era el único omega disponible en años. Los otros seis omegas de la tribu estaban marcados, ya habían marcado y por lo tanto eran intocables. Le daba nauseas solo imaginar que dentro de unos días cuando tuviera su primer celo, tendría que luchar contra sí mismo en un estado más salvaje y primario que solo buscaba reproducirse. Sacó su cuchillo de la funda de piel y lo examinó con detenimiento, fue el primer regalo de Paris. Baba en un principio estuvo en desacuerdo en que el niño llevara un cuchillo, pero su madre se puso terca en que Boots podría cazar tan bien como Kofun o Haniwa, ser omega no lo limitaba, era tan capaz como los hijos alfa del jefe, y también poseía el don de la visión. Era igual a ellos.

Quizá, la única diferencia es que Boots rehuía de los libros que los hermanos tanto amaban. No sentía envidia cada vez que se aparecían en su tienda para que Paris los premiara con nuevos libros que leer del baúl, ella parecía orgullosa cada vez que los niños elegían uno nuevo, Boots prefería impresionar a Baba trayendo una nueva piel de ciervo a casa, demostrarle que era fuerte. 

«Soy fuerte». Repitió una y otra vez hasta creerlo. Guardó el cuchillo de nuevo.

Esta noche obtendría sus marcas en la ceremonia de adultez, y muy pronto primer celo se presentaría como un monstruo, y Boots no planeaba perder contra él.

Las sonajas de la entrada sonaron y Haniwa y Kofun entraron vistiendo sus nuevas prendas para la iniciación. Al verlos, Boots evitó arrugar el entrecejo y mantener su sonrisa para ellos, a pesar de todo tenían una amistad.

—Te ves muy bien —se apresuró a decir Kofun en voz baja.

—Gracias —respondió en cortesía.

—Y hueles muy bien también —agregó Haniwa.

Kofun la miró confundido.

—¿Qué? —sonrió—, eso no se puede evitar. Boots siempre tuvo un aroma muy particular, a la fruta cocida en el fuego. Que ahora todo el mundo se haya dado cuenta no es mi culpa.

—Olvídenlo —Boots sacudió las manos delante de ellos—. Gracias Haniwa. Preferiría que nadie tomara en cuenta como huelo —arrugó la nariz—, ¿debería bañarme cada hora?

Los hermanos sonrieron.

—Dejemos eso, ¿Cómo están para la gran noche?

Esta vez Haniwa habló primero que su hermano.

—No entiendo cuál es la emoción por marcarse la cara —comentó Haniwa, rompiendo el incómodo silencio de su hermano.

—Nos convierte en adultos. Nos permite entrenar formalmente al mando de Baba, casarnos primero, beber licor, fumar —comenzó a enumerar Kofun.

—Ya —rascó la cabeza, la compleja jerarquía y sus estúpidas normas—, aun así, no lo entiendo.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó Boots. De los mellizos, Haniwa tenía la personalidad más fuerte, más… dominante. Se asemejaba más a Baba, en cambio Kofun, era calmado como su madre—. Podrías pedirle a tu padre por las marcas.

—No —agitó los brazos frente a ella—, yo prefiero mirar cómo les cortan la piel.

—Dilo más bajo —advirtió Kofun.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Kofun fue el primero en usar la palabra “ver” y ahora pretendía reprenderla por usarla.

—Por supuesto, hermanito. Boots ¿Quieres venir a cazar algunas aves?

—¿con flechas?

—Iremos muy lejos, te prometo que nadie escuchara el sonido.

Eso era una mentira, la tribu escuchaba, por eso de los tres, los rumores de la visión se trataban más de Haniwa que de Kofun o él.

—No —sentenció Kofun—. Él está cerca de su celo ¿Y quieres llevarlo al bosque?

—¿Boots? —insistió ella.

—Podemos ir cualquier día después, los tres —siguió su hermano.

—Le pregunté a Boots, no recuerdo invitarte.

Los hermanos en general siempre se llevaban bien, excepto cuando se trataba de este tipo de asuntos. Haniwa, quería alzarse sobre Kofun de manera agresiva y Kofun se defendía a su manera.

—Iremos los tres—repitió Kofun. Los guantes de Haniwa crujieron en sus puños—, vamos a casa, deberíamos estar preparándonos espiritualmente.

—Estoy harta de que interfieras, de que hables por él. Si no quiere ir, me lo dirá.

El aire se volvió un poco más denso que antes, más pesado, más fuerte y picante. Las feromonas de Haniwa invadieron los sentidos de los chicos. Kofun se sentía amenazado, Boots, no podía respirar, su olfato era muy delicado estos días, y ese aroma agresivo lo confundía sobremanera, su parte racional y su parte omega comenzaban a reaccionar distinto.

—No lo hagas —pidió Kofun—, eres mi hermana, yo no…

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Boots resistiéndose al hechizo—. Mi casa no es lugar para enfrentamientos de dominio, si quieres pelear, que sea afuera —recalcó lo último como una advertencia.

Haniwa desistió de su ataque.

—Lo siento… no era mi intención…

—Fuera —repitió, encolerizado. Una cosa eran los demás, pero ¡Ellos! ¿Cómo se atrevían a mirarlo de esa forma, a tratarlo de esa forma? Eran iguales, no era inferior, ni un objeto, era fuerte, sacó su cuchillo con un sonido silbante—. No sé qué pretenden, no son opciones para mi ¿Entienden? Nadie lo es, ni siquiera los hijos de Baba, yo… yo jamás estaría interesado en ninguno de los dos.

Ahí estaba, su ira, tenía que dejar las cosas claras para los hermanos. Por supuesto que sabía de sus sentimientos, eran demasiado obvios e incrementaron con la edad a un ritmo que era cada vez más difícil de controlar. Eso no lo obligaba a aceptar a nadie.

—¿Y qué tal mi padre? ¿Él sí es digno del omega? —escupió enrojecida de vergüenza y cólera—. Para nadie es un secreto que desde niño has estado desesperado por su atención.

—¡Haniwa, es suficiente!

La chica volvió a apretar los puños.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse y se fue.

Llegó la noche y las antorchas se encendieron una a una mientras los padres y parientes cantaban en honor de los niños que se convertirían en adultos. Boots se encontraba en la primera fila, lo más firme que podía sin soltar la fina cuchilla con la que lo marcarían por fin. Dicen que las mujeres reciben el diseño de los dioses, que una deidad guiaba sus manos atreves de la carne de los niños varones. En esas marcas estaba su futuro, su destino. No solo servían para otorgarles todos los derechos, como pensaba Kofun, había algo más espiritual, más puro y místico, un diseño único por persona, simplemente, lo que eras, y Boots sentía las lágrimas de emoción a punto de reventar en sus ojos, lo sentía en su piel caliente, eufórico.

—¿Qué es ese aroma? —se escuchó un susurro.

—¿Feromonas de omega?

—Es un omega.

—Un omega en celo.

Los susurros crecieron cada vez más, y dejaron de serlo cuando las personas buscaron con desesperación el origen. El beta a su lado se inclinó hacia él, con mucha cautela.

—Eres tú —arrugó la nariz.

—No.

—Claro que sí —acusó más fuerte—, es Boots ¡Boots está entrando en celo!

—¡No soy yo! ¡No!

—¡Santo cielo!

—¡Sáquenlo de aquí, rápido!

Boots soltó el cuchillo y este tintineo sobre la roca. Se pasó las manos por el cuerpo como si intentara tapar las áreas que producían las feromonas, retrocedió temblando y negando con la cabeza.

—No soy yo —repitió una y otra vez.

Paris gritó su nombre. Baba Voss saltó hacia el centro ordenando que ninguno se moviera, amenazando con matar al primer alfa que intentara acercarse al niño. A pesar de que todos eran ciegos, Boots casi podía sentir sus miradas lascivas. ¿Qué decía su madre? Lo llamaba, ¿Qué decía Baba Voss? Que se pusiera detrás de él, pero se escuchaba tan lejos, tan lejos.

“Eres solo un omega”.

Sin contenerlo más, corrió. Los alfas hechizados por su aroma, fueron tras él, uno a uno, sin poder frenar sus instintos. Aun sin el sentido de la vista, podían perseguirlo hasta los confines del mundo por culpa de su aroma.

Boots se internó en el bosque esperando perderlo así, pero era imposible. Se abalanzaron como una horda de monstruos, tropezaban, caían entre ellos, algunos se empujaban y comenzaban a pelear entre gruñidos y gritos. Lo único que les importaba era ser el primero en tomar al omega, cueste lo que cueste.

Haniwa y Kofun llegaron tarde de su lectura diaria y gracias a eso no tuvieron oportunidad de sentir el aroma del omega en todo su esplendor. Se espantaron al encontrar a su madre consolando a Paris en su llanto desgarrador.

—Boots entró en celo —explicó Maghra a sus hijos, contándoles toda la historia.

El instinto alfa se activó solo con esas palabras. Haniwa desenfundó su cuchillo y comenzó a andar, Kofun le siguió.

—¡No! —gritó su madre, deteniéndolos— ¡No pueden ir!

—¿Qué te sucede, madre? ¡Boots está solo en el bosque, a merced de todos los alfas de la tribu! ¡Y ninguno lo merece! —se atrevió a gritar Kofun, desesperado

—Baba fue tras él, lo protegerá y lo traerá a salvo. Ustedes no pueden ir. ¡No pueden!

—¡Él también es un alfa! —Haniwa se sacudió el agarre de su madre, y ella la sostuvo con ambos brazos. Para la sorpresa de todos, Paris sostuvo a Kofun igual de fuerte, lloraba y negaba con la cabeza.

—Por favor —rogó Maghra.

—¡Madre, no lo entiendes! ¡Si no llego primero, si no llego antes que mi padre…! —Haniwa estaba conteniendo su fuerza para no lastimarla.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no!

—¡Madre!

Paris gritó la respuesta que Maghra no se atrevía a dar. Kofun se soltó con más fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el cuchillo de Haniwa cayó al suelo.

—Mientes —la acusó.

—Lo juro por mi hijo, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado.

Boots era su hermano.

La terrible verdad les golpeó en la cara.

Kofun se inclinó hacia adelante para vomitar. Ellos habían estado a punto de matarse, a punto de ir a cazar y marcar a su propio hermano.

«Mi sangre»

—Es hijo de ese Jerlamarel —por fin dijo Maghra—, él le pidió a Baba que lo criáramos en la aldea y Paris se ofreció a ser su madre.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Baba Voss apareció con un aterrorizado Boots en la espalda. Estaba herido y su ropa rasgada, los alfas no tuvieron piedad con él y Baba estuvo a segundos de no llegar a tiempo antes de que alguno de los alfas lograra penetrarlo y marcarlo como suyo. Boots cometió el error de ocultarse en una cueva de donde no podía escapar y el jefe de la tribu tuvo que abrirse paso a golpes y cortes para alcanzarlo y defenderlo hasta el amanecer, hasta ser el último hombre en pie.

—Está bien, Paris. Solo lo golpearon, te lo juro —dijo exhausto.

Le quitaron la ropa y lo metieron debajo de las sabanas. El chico estaba en celo todavía, pero la mezcla de tantos aromas intentando asfixiarlo, inhibió el suyo propio. Haniwa apretó los puños con fuerza y sus uñas se clavaron en la piel, una gota roja manchó el suelo.

—Él no merecía esto —sus dientes crujieron y posó una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo, de su hermano—, no te lo merecías —se arrodilló a su lado. Boots solo la observaba.

—Haniwa, cálmate.

—Cásate conmigo.

—No digas tonterías —acusó su padre—. Paris, lamento mucho esto, me llevaré a mis hijos ahora.

—¡No! ¡Lo digo enserio!

—¡Cállate ya! No estás en tus cinco sentidos.

—Sé muy bien—temblaba, las feromonas de su padre eran aterradoras—. Lo sé todo padre, todo, pero aun así quiero hacerlo, me casaré con él. Cásate conmigo, no dejaré que nadie más te toque, lo juro. —Kofun se alejó horrorizado por la declaración de su hermana.

—Boots, por favor.

El muchacho observó cómo trataban de alejarlo de él, ella luchaba para soltarse y estiraba su mano. Esto era ser un omega ¿esto era el destino que los dioses tenían preparado para él?

Sonrió a pesar de todas las heridas.

—No. Creo que lo dije antes ¿Verdad? Ninguno fue una opción para mí, no antes, no ahora, nunca.

Una semana después.

Su madre lo abrazó por última vez antes de despedirlo. Ni Kofun, ni Haniwa estuvieron ahí. Baba Voss por otro lado le entregó su propio cuchillo como un obsequio.

—Hubiese querido que esto fuera diferente —se lamentó su madre.

—Podrían habernos dicho desde un inicio. Sabía lo de Jerlamarel ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que todos éramos hijos de él? Creí que era como él, un elegido. Y resulté ser solo un…

—Lo eres, eres preciado.

—Escucha, no tienes porqué irte —aseguró Baba—, si te quedas te juro que nadie te tocará otra vez.

—No —suspiró—. Soy un omega que estuvo a punto de ser violado por todos los alfas de aquí, tengo… tanto… rencor y asco. Si no hubieran detenido a mis hermanos en la aldea, ellos también hubieran ido detrás de mí. No puedo quedarme.

—Lamento mucho eso.

—Está bien, Baba. No los odio, son mis amigos ¿Sabes? Siempre supe de sus sentimientos, pero traté de mantenerlos a raya a los dos. Eran mis amigos y nada más.

—Ellos también lo sabían, pero mis hijos son demasiado tercos, se negaban a ver la derrota.

—Lo sé.

Ajustó la mochila en su espalda, llevaba provisiones para tres semanas, después estaría por su cuenta.

—Soy un omega —asintió—, y quizá mis sueños son solo polvo, y aunque sea así...

Se alejó de la aldea.


	2. Si los dioses quieren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader: TheBoludaSpring.

Atrapar a Tamacti-Ju fue posiblemente la más grande hazaña que Bow Lion creyó jamás poder realizar. La primera vez que luchó contra los fríos soldados Witchfinder, ningún guerrero Alkenny creyó sobrevivir; ellos eran muy pocos y los soldados, demasiados. Podía recordar el sabor de la sangre en la boca, el miedo propagándose entre los guerreros que aceptan la muerte. Ella misma estaba aceptando que su único triunfo sería el de morir dignamente. Como último recurso, decidieron destruir el paso hacia su hogar y retrocedieron con amargura, y mientras esperaban la muerte abrazados por sus seres queridos, Baba Voss se levantó y guió a su gente por un puente colgante imposible de realizar por manos humanas, solamente por dioses. Esa es una bonita historia que le gusta recordar, Baba Voss siendo guiado por las dulces palabra de los dioses, ellos no los abandonaron. La gente podría decir muchas cosas de él y su familia: qué Maghra era hija del diablo, que sus hijos estaban malditos, y que era mejor matarlos antes de que alguno tomara el puesto de su padre en un futuro; escupían, susurraban como cobardes creyéndose sabios por esas conspiraciones, pero la pura verdad es que estaban vivos gracias a él. La segunda vez que los Witchfinder los encontraron, no fue Baba quien lo salvó, sino su hijo, un joven beta que acababa de recibir sus marcas, Kofun se rehusó a huir a gritos e hinchó el corazón de todos, llenandolo de valentía por su coraje. Ninguno se atrevió a abandonarse al miedo de nuevo. Sacaron sus armas, cuchillos de hogar, bastones, y marcharon para defenderse. Si tenían que morir, se llevarian las vidas de los enemigos. Los alfas no huyen, los betas no huyen, los omegas no huyen.

Ningún Alkenny huyó acobardado ese día. Pelearon como las bestias que saben que ya no tienen nada que perder, una ola de ira y de rabia que pintó la tierra de rojo, y el resultado fue que los Witchfinder huyeron y su líder, preso.

—Todavía no puedo creer que el gran y aterrador Tamacti-Jun ordenara la retirada de su tropa —se burló de él, muy cerca de su oído, complacida de humillarlo—. Te creía más valiente que eso.

El prisionero está de rodillas, en medio del bosque, una soga envuelve su pecho y sus brazos imposibilitándolo, y sus piernas están demasiado débiles de las constantes golpizas de los otros guerreros. Bow Lion levantó un cuenco que contenía la sangre de los omegas de su aldea mezclada con especias que duplicaban la potencia del aroma y la tiró encima de él. El olor evitaría que pudiera escapar, ella conocía el aroma de cada omega Alkenny, si intentaba huir a pesar de todo, lo perseguiría hasta el infierno y traería su corazón arrancado.

—Todo tuyo, Baba Voss —dijo confiada, sonrió.

A tientas, estiró la mano y le otorgó el control de la soga al jefe. Se quedó en una esquina, escuchando que nadie estuviera cerca del juicio… innecesario. Debieron matarlo hace mucho, la única que estaba interesada en mantenerlo cautivo era Maghra, la esposa alfa de Baba.

—Este juicio para el prisionero Tamacti-Jun está a punto de comenzar—dijo Baba Voss—, por lo tanto, nada lo que se diga o haga aquí será divulgado. La única notificación que podrá darse es sobre la sentencia y sólo si todos los presentes están de acuerdo. Si alguno rompe con este pacto, será condenado a la hoguera. Júrenlo.

—Lo juro —dijo Paris, al lado izquierdo de Baba.

—Lo juro —Maghra estaba a su lado derecho.

—Tú también Bow Lion. Aunque eres guardia, tienes tanto derecho de intervenir como todos. Eres el alfa que lo capturó.

—Lo juro —respondió en el acto.

—¿Debo jurar también? —preguntó Tamacti-Jun.

Baba Voss se sentó sobre un ancho tocón. Jaló la cuerda y se escuchó el gemido del prisionero al ser tirado al suelo.

—Silencio.

—¿Y cómo planean que me defienda?

Eso es lo que no queremos, pensó Bow Lion. Este juicio básicamente era para complacer a la esposa del jefe, no para mostrarle clemencia a un asesino.

—Eres acusado de masacrar a la mitad de nuestra gente —se apresuró a decir Maghra—, tus soldados mataron a valientes jóvenes, mujeres y varones de casa, y niños inocentes.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Eso esperan que diga? Nada de esto hubiera pasado si nos entregaban pacíficamente a los herejes.

Recordó el grito de Kofun negándose a huir ante la desesperación de la gente que quería entregarlos. El grito del joven beta lo cambió todo. Su sangre hirvió por el insulto a la familia que lideraba Alkenny, ellos habían demostrado ser más dignos que el mejor de los guerreros.

—No te atrevas a insultarlos—clavó el cuchillo en la corteza del árbol.

—Esa es la verdad —dijo con firmeza, el soldado de Payan—. ¡Los herejes fueron lo que ocasionaron todo! ¡Si buscan un culpable, son ellos, la perra que los parió y sus malditos vástagos bastardos! —gritó lo más alto que pudo, con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara— ¡Yo y mi tropa servimos para proteger la paz del reino! ¡Defendemos el honor de la justicia divina de Kane!

Baba jaló más fuerte de la soga y lo arrastró por la tierra húmeda.

—¿Y qué hay de honorable en matar niños, ancianos y omegas? —rugió la consejera Paris—, Nuestra tierra está bañada con la sangre de gente inocente —escupió al suelo.

Eso dolía más. Sin la sabiduría de los ancianos, la educación de los jóvenes estaba en peligro, las costumbres, las tradiciones, la historia, el canto; «Eso ya no importa más» pensó amargamente, ya no había niños a quienes educar, a quienes proteger, y tampoco había omegas que produjeran más descendencia. La supervivencia siempre recae en los preciados omegas, de ellos depende que una tribu no se extinga. Las mujeres betas podrían producir algunos pocos niños, las mujeres alfa, con suerte, uno o dos niños en toda su vida. Los Witchfinder los habían condenado.

—Ese es el costo de traicionar a su reino.

—No somos parte de ningún reino —se quejó Baba Voss.

—Lo son, sus vidas pertenecen a la reina Kane.

—Desgraciado —Baba saltó hasta estar frente a él. Sus feromonas se desplegaron por todo el lugar y tensaron los músculos de los presentes. Su ira los estaba hiriendo inconscientemente, los derribaba y sometía—, quizá deba marchar al corazón de Payan con tu cabeza en una estaca y entregársela personalmente a tu reina —Bow Lion creyó sentir la presencia de una enorme fiera, más grande que una pantera, más grande que un oso, un monstruo hambriento de carne y sangre. Esto es el verdadero Baba Voss, y solo era un beta, daba gracias a los dioses que fuera un beta, un alfa así de fuerte no debía existir jamás.

—Eso si mi tropa no te corta la cabeza en el camino.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo la esposa de Baba—, ¿Quejarte e insultar es todo lo que harás para salvar tu vida? Te estamos dando una oportunidad.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Esclavo? No, ni siquiera eso. Todo esto es una farsa para humillarme antes de matarme ¿Creen que no lo sé?

—Eso me parece bien —dijo Bow Lion—, cumplamos con sus palabras. Le cortaré la cabeza ahora.

—¡No! —replicó Maghra—. No podemos matarlo.

—¿No lo entiendes? —se quejó—, es peligroso mantenerlo vivo.

—Sería más peligroso matarlo. Tu mejor acierto Bow Lion, fue capturarlo con vida y te estoy agradecida por ello, por favor no dejes que sus palabras te conviertan en una asesina.

Paris puso una mano sobre el hombro de Baba y emitió feromonas para calmar su sed de venganza. El enorme varón se irguió, respirando por la boca.

—Creo que ella tiene razón —dijo Paris lentamente, dudando de sus propias palabras.

—¿Tú también, Paris? ¡Sabes lo que hizo, ahora mismo muchos de los nuestros están siendo enterrados por su culpa! ¡Baba Voss por favor, déjame hacerlo!

—Tienes que calmarte, también tú amor mío —esta vez las palabras de Maghra vinieron acompañadas de un despliegue de feromonas que intentaba mitigar la ira de todos—. Necesito que me entiendan. Si Bow Lion, podrías vengarte, entiendo cómo te sientes, no nací aquí, pero mis hijos sí, ahora mismo mi única familia son Alkenny y los amo. Por eso no permitiré jamás que te humilles manchando tus manos con la sangre de un omega que no puede defenderse. No eres una cobarde.

El primero en reír fue su esposo, le siguió Bow. Tamacti-Jun presionó los dientes hasta que las encías sangraron por la presión.

—Eres la esposa de nuestro jefe y mereces todo mi respeto —sonrió—, pero es imposible que este monstruo sea un omega. Estas equivocada.

—¿Porque es un guerrero?

—Porque no huele como un omega.

—Aunque no lo fuera —Paris volvió a presionar la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—, no podemos matarlo. Tienes tropas rodeando la aldea ¿no es verdad? Acabas de decírselo a Baba.

—¿Es cierto? —Baba Voss tiró de la cuerda dejando que el prisionero hablara.

Tamacti-Jun rió lentamente, suave, casi el sonido de una víbora. Escupió sangre.

—Dejé que el repentino ataque de uno de tus alfas me venciera. Cuando bajamos al valle esperaba encontrar un grupo de hombres revolcándose en el miedo, pero en vez de eso encontré guerreros salidos directamente del infierno. No puedo permitirles vivir, puedes matarme, pero condenaras a tu gente.

—Maldita sea —Baba Voss se frotó la cara, cansado—, y si te mantenemos cautivo, sus hombres nos pondrán bajo asedio ¿verdad? Incluso si te dejamos ir…

—No tienen alternativa, lo siento. Esto es justicia, lo juro por todos mis ancestros.

Hubo un largo silencio. Baba Voss pronunció una palabra que Tamacti-Jun no entendió, parecía una orden, ¿Una palabra clave para matarlo? ¿Para liberarlo? olfateo en el aire para saber el estado en que todos se encontraban. De repente escuchó el sonido de una respiración demasiado cerca de su cuello, se tiró al suelo intentando alejarlo.

—Puede que haya algo de verdad en lo que dice Maghra —dijo finalmente Bow—, hay un aroma “peculiar”, que no pertenece a ningún omega de Alkenny.

Se asustó. ¿Cómo pudo acercarse sin hacer nada de ruido? Podía sentir la respiración de la joven rodeándolo, lo hacía a propósito, erizaba su piel húmeda. Tragó saliva.

—Que… interesante. Muy peculiar. Estoy segura que en toda la historia de nuestra tribu nunca hubo un guerrero omega.

—Bien —Baba Voss suspiró—, Manda a dormir al prisionero. Quiero conversar con mi esposa y mi consejera.

Bow apretó el cuello del inesperado omega y lo asfixió hasta que este se desvaneció.

De todas las soluciones a las que pudieron llegar —si es que existían—, Bow Lion no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Bajo el juramento, ella tenía que decidir junto con los demás, aunque estaba claro que era definitivo y ella poco podía hacer para cambiar algo. Horrible y asquerosa decisión, no era digno, no era justo para ninguno de los posibles implicados.

—¿Y a quién van a entregarle este…? —no podía encontrar palabras para describir al guerrero omega— Él podría matar a cualquier aldeano, así estuviera atado, y ningún guerrero alfa o beta va a aceptar yacer con él.

—Podrías ser tú —sugirió Maghra—, necesitamos sangre nueva y no podemos salir del asedio a conseguirla. Quizá los Witchfinder se rindan si hacemos que Tacmacti-Jun sea un Alkenny. Incluso si es un guerrero, un omega jamás se separaría de su pareja o sus hijos. Quizá hasta logremos que ellos sean parte de nuestra tribu, son demasiado leales a su general para abandonarlo. Y estoy de acuerdo en que ninguna persona común podría “manejarlo”, pero el guerrero alfa que lo venció es una opción viable.

Tenues feromonas apuntaron secretamente hacia ella. Parpadeó ¿Estaba intentado darle una orden? ¡Ella no era nadie para hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera Baba Voss!

—No me insultes de esa forma, Maghra. Él es más viejo que yo, y además podría matarlo si intentan forzarme a estar con él. Maldita sea, podría suicidarme, lo que sea, antes de tocarlo ¡Lo juro! Mis compañeros estarían de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo reclamas tú, entonces?

—Cuida tus palabras —amenazó Baba Voss.

Al parecer esa opción ya había sido discutida. Baba Voss mataría al maldito omega antes de que intente seducir a su mujer alfa y la alejara de él. Estuvo a punto de sugerir a Kofun solo para molestarlos más ¿Cómo se atrevían a intentar que ella tocara al asesino de su tribu?

—Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no lo metemos amarrado a una cueva? Los alfas podrían turnarse con él hasta que alguno lo preñara.

Esa idea era vomitiva, lo sabía, pero no parecía ser suficiente castigo para él.

—¿Y que sus gritos alertaran a su tropa?

—No voy a tocarlo —repitió, nadie la forzaría.

Paris suspiró y se puso en el centro.

—Yo tenía otra idea en mente. No puede ser Maghra, no puede ser Bow Lion, solo queda alguien aquí que puede dominarlo.

Bow aguantó las ganas de reírse de Maghra. ¿Qué podría decir ella? Si es quien estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que el maldito viviera.

El jefe no logró tener descendencia con otras mujeres betas antes que su esposa, y con Maghra definitivamente no los tendría. Sonrió. Quizá logre tener descendencia propia con un omega.

**Llegada del celo. Cuatro semanas después del juicio.**

La comida comenzaba a escasear y apenas llevaban cuatro semanas en asedio. Y no es que fueran muchas las bocas que alimentar, obviamente, se trataba de los malditos Witchfinders que los tenían cercados igual que animales de granja. Quemaron los cultivos alrededor del valle, ingresar al bosque se volvió una travesía peligrosa, y aun si sobrevivías a algún ataque sorpresa, ya no había animales para cazar, jabalíes, cerdos salvajes, conejos, pavos, parecían extintos. Los peces también comenzaban a escasear, el río cerca de sus casas por alguna extraña razón ya no traía tantos peces como antes. Los animales domésticos estaban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Haniwa y Kofun cazaban lo que podían gracias a su don de la visión, pero no era suficiente.

De verdad estaban condenados a morir a este paso y la clave para sobrevivir se hallaba encerrado en una tienda, custodiado por guerreros beta hasta que los inicios de celo se hicieran presente. Los betas reconocerían el aroma, pero gracias a su casta no serían seducidos tan fácilmente. 

Bow ingresó a su tienda, exhausta en trabajar junto con sus compañeros en la reconstrucción de las casas, eso era otro punto, la destrucción fue tal que parecía un mal chiste llamar a su supervivencia “victoria”. No encontró el cálido recibimiento de su abuela y a pesar del calor del fuego, adentro parecía todo más frío. Soltó las maderas debajo de su brazo.

—Siento asustarte.

El aroma de Baba Voss estaba presente, no irritado, no tranquilo, simplemente tenso y preocupado.

—¿Qué te trae por mi hogar? —preguntó amistosamente, con ironía. Si la estaba buscando ahora, solo podía tratarse de algo— ¡Estuvimos de acuerdo en el juicio, Baba Voss! Tamacti-Jun es tuyo.

—Su celo ya llegó.

—Es tuyo —repitió—, tu mujer también lo aprueba. No eres alfa, no vas a marcarlo y ninguno de tus hijos protestó sobre esto.

—Lo sé.

Bow se tragó sus palabras, sin entender.

—¿Estas bien?

—No, no lo estoy —dijo frustrado—, Maghra podrá decir muchas cosas, pero yo la conozco y sé que no lo soportará. Estoy tan asqueado de mí mismo. Mi hija estaba en guardia cuando me comunicaron que ya era hora. Yo sentí su mirada y su cólera. No quiero hacerlo ¿Cómo es que a los alfas les gusta tanto esto?

Ella no sabía si reír o lamentarse. Recogió la madera del suelo y los puso en el rincón donde los almacenaban.

—No me acosté con omegas, mucho menos uno en celo. Todos los que habían ya estaban casados y reclamados cuando alcancé la edad para casarme.

—Sí, bueno, no quiero ir divulgando esto preguntando a los alfas viudos que quedan. Sería irrespetuoso. Tampoco quiero saber si mi mujer tomó a algún omega en el pasado.

—¿Solo viniste a desahogarte conmigo?

—Vine a pedirte ayuda —confesó—. Quiero que me ayudes a fabricar una mentira para mi familia.

Lo que Baba Voss quería es que la tribu y sobre todo su familia pensara que ella estaba tomando al omega durante los tres días, sin marcarlo. Quería que entrara con él en la tienda y esperara hasta que todo esté hecho, eso le daría una excusa creíble o por lo menos una excusa a la que todos podrían aferrarse sin preguntar, por temor a descubrir la verdad. Bow sacudió la cabeza tratando de comprenderle, esa era una idea estúpida, por un lado, era verdad que una mentira amarga por más falsa que podría verse, ayudaría a aliviar la tensión en el matrimonio de Baba Voss, una alfa como Maghra preferiría tragarse la mentira a enfrentar la dura verdad, Kofun no haría preguntas por respeto y Haniwa, ella quizá supiera todo, pero callaría. Sin embargo, esa mentira no solo envolvería a los tres, estaba la gente de la tribu ¿Cómo podría conversar con sus compañeros sin sentirse incómoda? Seguro que varios creerían la mentira, otros no, ella quedaría expuesta a todo tipo de recriminaciones ¿Y qué pasaría con el bebé? ¿Ella tendría que asumir la responsabilidad?

—No le estas siendo infiel, Baba. Ella aceptó esto.

—¿Y crees que yo siento que no estoy faltando a mi matrimonio? Por lo menos hazlo por mí.

Eso era un golpe bajo, ella le debía su vida.

—No voy a criar hijos que no son míos.

—No creo que Tamacti-Jun dejé que ninguno los crie, pero se mantendrá tranquilo por la seguridad de sus hijos, todo marchará igual a lo que conversamos.

—¿Y no querrás que estén contigo? ¿A pesar que serán tuyos?

—Prefiero no pensar en eso, mis únicos hijos son Kofun y Haniwa.

Desde un inicio ese plan estaba sostenido por la pura suerte que los dioses estuvieran dispuestos a darles. ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerle caso a Paris y Maghra?

—¿De verdad crees que todo esto es necesario para sobrevivir?

—¿Tienes un plan mejor que no implique morir? Seamos realistas, ellos son el doble que nosotros, posiblemente el triple.

—Kofun y Haniwa podrían ayudar. Hace mucho que aceptamos su “estado”.

—Ellos pueden ver, sí. ¿Crees que dos niños son rival para soldados bien entrenados? Nos plantan trampas, nos matan cada vez que intentamos ingresar al bosque, nos aniquilan poco a poco.

Suspiró. Tenía razón.

—Está bien, te ayudaré.

Ahí iba otra vez, esperando que los dioses favorezcan este plan desesperado.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda Kofun estaba fuera con tres guerreros, el chico conversaba con ellos y cuando los vio llegar se quedó en silencio. Bow Lion sintió una pequeña incomodidad de él en su aroma, era un beta lo que hacía más difícil leerlo a través de sus feromonas, pero fue suficiente con lo poco que desprendía para comprender que todo lo que decía Baba Voss era por lo menos parcialmente verdad. Kofun no estaba contento con ver a su padre entrar en la tienda donde tenían a Tamacti-Jun prisionero. Aclaró la garganta para que el niño pudiera percatarse de ella y el aroma se disolvió más en el aire.

—¿Tú también?

—Solo yo, en realidad. Esto es algo por lo que debo pasar para proteger a mi gente —trato de parecer fuerte, aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

Un tentativo olor llegó a su nariz, y por un momento perdió todo el control que tenía de sus instintos, su alfa estaba rogando por salir y tomar el control. Rasguñó sin querer el brazo de Baba Voss tratando de sostenerse.

¿Así es como debe oler un omega en celo?

Había una mezcla de lujuria y asco flotando en el aire, dirigidos a todos los alfas. Una invitación incitante y al mismo tiempo una amenaza de muerte, para el alfa de Bow, era un reto peligroso. Montar un demonio y salir vivo de ahí.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Me quedaré para vigilar que todo esté bien entre ellos dos. Tamacti-Jun es peligroso, y no quiero que trate de lastimar a uno de los nuestros.

Sus palabras sonaban lógicas. Ella era un fuerte alfa, pero ahora mismo un animal con apenas un hilo de cordura, un beta como Baba Voss sería necesario para que ella saliera viva de ahí. Kofun asintió y se llevó a todos los guardias.

—¿Lista?

—Necesito que me amarres con una cuerda. Esto no está bien, no está bien en absoluto —susurró—. Tienes razón, no entiendo como los alfas disfrutan esto.

Se relamió los labios sorpresivamente secos, tenía tanta hambre, tanta sed. Necesitaba desesperadamente algo, su alfa le estaba gritando por ir y tomar lo que se supone debe poseer primero antes que nadie. Ahí dentro hay un omega que se cree superior y más fuerte que nadie, eso, su alfa le dijo, era imperdonable.

Dentro de la tienda, el olor era insoportable, el fuego quemaba cada célula de su cuerpo, dolía tanto en cada parte, en su cabeza, en su pecho, entre sus piernas. Baba la sostuvo antes que cayera el suelo y la llevó hasta una esquina donde la amarró a un palo.

—Termina esto rápido, por favor.

Gimió. Su alfa prácticamente quedó demente y lunático cuando se vio imposibilitado de moverse y peor aún, ser testigo de cómo le quitaban su premio delante de ella. Escuchó los gritos, los gemidos, el sonido de la piel contra la piel caliente y húmeda, parecía una tortura, era una tortura. Su alfa estaba seguro que un beta no era digno de aquel omega, ni siquiera Baba Voss.

Cuando el omega dejó de gritar, Baba los sacó de ahí.

Si hubiera tardado un minuto más, ella se habría soltado, y habría matado al jefe de la tribu para tomar su lugar.

—Puedes dejar de atacarme con tus feromonas, no lo disfruté. No disfruté ni un maldito segundo de esto.

Ella trató de responder, se avergonzó por sus pensamientos. Baba Voss era lo más digno que conocía en su vida.

—Me… me duele mucho la entrepierna —confesó después de un rato—, no puedo caminar bien, me duele mucho.

Baba Voss rió.

—Necesitaras masturbarte —se burló.

—No creo que eso me ayude, yo… nunca me había sentido así, y tampoco sentía tener algo ahí abajo.

—¿Te refieres a tu pene?

—¿Tengo un pene? —Ahora en sus cinco sentidos, palpó la zona encontrando el órgano duro que antes no estaba ahí.

Baba Voss se detuvo.

—¿Nadie te enseñó sobre el cuerpo de las mujeres alfa, sobre la masturbación? ¿Ni en tu educación con los ancianos?

—Mi abuela me educó.

—Eso lo explica —volvió a reír—. Sin ofender, tu abuela fue la única en toda la tribu en no querer que te convirtieras en guerrero. Creo que ella siempre quiso que te convirtieras en una mujer de casa.

El tercer día llegó antes a la tienda y se escabulló sin que los guardias notaran su presencia. Ellos tenían su visión, ella tenía un don más especial, podía no producir sonido alguno, no emanar olor alguno. Podía convertirse en una sombra, un fantasma. 

Cuando llegó dentro se detuvo, sacó un ramo de hierbas de uno de sus bolsillos y lo masticó. Platicando ayer en la noche con algunos alfas y betas viudos, ellos le aconsejaron masticarlo cuando este cerca de un omega, no inhibiría a su alfa, pero le daría unos minutos extra para pensar con racionalidad y calmaría el dolor. Se agachó muy cerca de él y respiró el aroma de su cuello expuesto. Estaba dormido.

Así como estaban, ella podría matarlo, o podría tomarlo antes de que pudiera gritar. Se concentró en toda la información que podía obtener a través de las feromonas.

«¿Cómo eres en realidad?» se preguntó.

Un omega que emite feromonas de ataque en el celo.

Un omega que sostiene un arma y comanda una tropa.

Un omega peligroso bajo las órdenes directas de una reina.

Bajó poco a poco desde su cuello hasta su pecho y hasta las piernas, y volvió a subir con todo el cuidado de quien teme acercarse a un recién nacido, o una preciada pertenencia antigua. Si tuviera que asociar el aroma de Tamacti-Jun a otros conocidos, diría que olía a romero fresco mezclado con licor de raíz recién hecho, recién servido, amargo e inesperadamente atrayente.

Sintió las pulsaciones de su alfa intentando despertar otra vez. Se metió otro puñado de hierbas a la boca, le advirtieron que no consumiera demasiado, que le haría daño, pero no estaba para tomar precauciones. «Un poco más» Necesitaba un poco más para comprenderlo, esta necesidad es todo culpa de los últimos dos días, de los sonidos que hacía cuando Baba Voss estaba encima de él, dentro de él; de estar toda la noche escuchando las historias de los viudos sobre sus amados omegas; de meterse entre las pieles, cerca del calor de la fogata y tocarse descubriendo zonas erógenas, su propia anatomía alfa que antes había ignorado férreamente por entrenar hasta altas horas de la noche perfeccionando lo aprendido en las clases de pelea y lucha. No podía echarle toda la culpa a su abuela por omitir lecciones básicas para todo alfa, ella pudo haberse explorado hace mucho y no lo hizo; pudo haber preguntado a otros alfas, otros ancianos y no lo hizo; pudo haberse esforzado más en conquistar a los omegas antes de que se casaran o sean marcados, y no lo hizo.

Ahora quería obtener todas las respuestas de golpe.

¿Y luego? ¿Qué?

«Lo mataré» Rugió su alfa codiciosa y egoísta, era en lo único que su yo consciente y su instinto animal estaban de acuerdo, aunque sea por motivos distintos. La alfa estaba herida en su orgullo por no ser la primera en tomar al omega, y ella estaba herida en su orgullo de guerrero por permitir que Baba Voss tuviera que pasar por ese martirio.

Lamentaba mucho no haberlo matado cuando tuvo oportunidad, en vez de capturarlo. En esa pelea, lo único que debió traer a la aldea fue su cabeza, no un prisionero.

Tamacti-Jun se movió y se inclinó hacia un costado, su rostro quedó frente al de ella. La respiración caliente del omega rozó sus labios.

Bow Lion Masticó tercamente la hierba.

La tela de la entrada se abrió con un sonido rítmico y ella se echó hacia atrás. 

—Despierta —se quejó una voz, era Baba Voss. Estaba exhausto. El sonido del agua chocando contra la madera la previno del balde que cargaba él. Se arrastró más atrás justo antes que el agua chocara contra la piel descubierta del prisionero—. ¡Despierta!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Este es tu último día.

—¿Y luego moriré?

—Si quedas preñado, no.

—Prefiero la muerte antes que cargar un hijo de cualquiera de ustedes.

Bow Lion entró en pánico.

—¿Ustedes? —preguntó lentamente Baba Voss.

—Tú y la mujer de allá —señaló hasta su posición y Bow palideció—, la que trajiste ayer.

¡Eso era imposible! Tardó tantos años en perfeccionar su técnica, en aprender el arte del silencio en su estado puro. Ella no podía ser percibida por nadie.

—Los omegas en celo tenemos este sexto sentido —se burló Tamacti-Jun como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—, no estoy orgulloso de eso.

—¿Bow Lion? —preguntó el jefe, ya no parecía tan exhausto—, ¿Estás ahí? ¡Bow Lion!

—Sí — respondió derrotada.

—Te estuve buscando por todos lados, creí que habías huido.

—No soy una cobarde. ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?

—Es mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

Tardó en responder.

—Quería saber cómo era un omega —se mordió el labio inferior—, como era él.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Sí.

Baba rió entre dientes.

—Adelante —sugirió—, termina con tu inspección. Esperaré aquí. Me sorprende bastante que puedas controlar tus instintos.

—Estoy masticando hierba inhibidora.

—De acuerdo, haz lo que tengas que hacer rápido. Yo también quiero terminar ya con mi tortura.

—Eso es cruel, estando yo consciente —dijo Tamacti-Jun—. El último día siempre es más tranquilo.

—No importas —respondió Baba Voss.

—¿No depende de mí que tu tribu sobreviva? —rió—, no importa cuántos esfuerzos hagas, no planeo llevar a tu hijo y si lo logras, prefiero cortarme el vientre y arrancarme las entrañas.

—No lo harías.

—No soy un omega común ¿Crees que poseo sentimientos maternos? ¿Querer proteger a mis hijos? ¿Cuidarlos, amarlos? ¿Que el bastardo que me preñe se quede conmigo? No se llega hasta donde estoy con esos patéticos instintos —escupió—, soy mejor que eso. 

Bow Lion se acercó a él de nuevo.

—¿Entonces qué eres?

—Soy algo más que un simple omega —giró para encararla, su respiración de nuevo tocaba su rostro—, soy un general, un guerrero que se templó con el dolor y la sangre de mis enemigos, toda mi vida la hice yo sin la ayuda de un patético alfa o un estúpido beta. ¿Quieren tocarme, poseerme, hacerme suyo? Hagan lo que se les antoje con mi cuerpo, yo no voy a caer ante ustedes.

El aroma violento, las feromonas de ataque se alzaron encima de ellos. Tamacti-Jun era un asesino y un monstruo, pero ahora mismo con esas palabras y ese aroma, todo lo que podía sentir era… respeto. Él negaba a bajar la cabeza y rendirse, a pesar de todos los golpes, la tortura y su propia casta omega. Él iba a morir dignamente, como un guerrero debe.

Su alfa se volvió loca. Cualquier alfa debería estar honrado de ser elegido para acompañarlo, aunque sea una noche en su lecho.

—No te vamos a tocar el día de hoy —Dijo Baba tan afectado como ella.

—¿Podemos hablar afuera?

Dejaron que los betas entraran para vigilar al omega de cerca.

Beta y alfa caminaron lejos hasta el inicio de la cascada, donde su plática sería más difícil de espiar. Se sentaron en las rocas y cada uno razonó en las palabras de Tamacti-Jun, en silencio.

—Luchó con honor —comenzó Baba—, peleó contra ti dignamente. Y tú le ganaste.

—Y nosotros casi nos extinguimos. Es un maldito monstruo pero, sí, luchó con honor.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con él ahora?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Tú lo venciste.

—Y tú lo tomaste, eres el jefe —presionó el puente de su nariz— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta incómoda? —no esperó a que él respondiera— ¿Ya lo habías escuchado antes?

—No me acerqué a él hasta que comenzó el celo. Después de esto, no puedo tomarlo más, nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto. Yo solo quiero que mi gente sobreviva.

—¿Disfrutaste estar con él?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Baba Voss tocó su hombro y lo presionó con fuerza. Susurró la respuesta a su oído tan bajo y tan rápido que tuvo que esforzarse por entenderlo.

—Maghra nunca me lo perdonará si se entera.

—No tiene por qué enterarse. Hasta donde ella sabe, soy yo quien lo está reclamando como mi omega.

—¿Sin marcar?

—Vamos a morir, Baba Voss. ¿Ya qué importa si quiero marcarlo?

—¿Contra su voluntad?

—No. Vamos a estar todos aquí por mucho tiempo, bajo asedio constante, muriendo lentamente. ¿Podrías darme ese lujo?

La estrechó contra sí.

—Eres una chica bastante impresionable —sonrió—, está bien, tú lo capturaste. Si quieres cortejarlo, entonces te mereces eso y Tamacti-Jun merece dignidad de guerrero. Como dijiste, vamos a morir de todas formas.

A no ser que, los dioses vuelvan a favorecerlos con otro puente que se construye entre un alfa y un omega.


	3. Un lugar en la obscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader: TheBoludaSpring.

Magker Bax, la líder de los Alkenny, se sentía traicionada por el mocoso, arrodillado frente a ella, rodeado de todo un grupo de personas respaldando su pedido e incluso contaba con el apoyo de Paris, que se suponía era partera y curandera solamente, pero aun así ahí estaba ella, orgullosa y muy erguida al lado del insolente forastero que acogieron cuando apenas era un niño con marcas de adulto hechas por saber quién qué tipo de bárbaros. Ella era una mujer anciana y sabia que pronto tendría que dejar su silla libre para que otro aceptara las responsabilidades de líder, sin embargo, esperaba que esa persona fuera su hijo, Gether Bax.

No Baba Voss.

Dio una larga calada a su pipa hecha de hueso y expulsó todo el humo sobre el muchachito alfa, este no se movió de su lugar, ni levantó la cabeza oculta tras los largos rizos obscuros.

—¿Tienes el descaro de exigir mi puesto sin ser un Alkenny real?

—Mi señora —el niño trataba de ser lo más respetuoso posible, pero su cuerpo mostraba arrogancia y codicia. Una desesperación por tomar su lugar. Sus puños hacían crujir levemente el cuero de sus guantes y su ancha espalda sudaba, tensa—. Todos te respetan por ser la gran jefe de tribu que eres, cada vez que pregunto sobre ti, los aldeanos no tienen más que palabras maravillosas y elogios espléndidos. Has hecho bien tu trabajo y es por eso que me atrevo a solicitar tu puesto.

Solicitar no es lo mismo que exigir, sin embargo, estaba segura que Baba Voss no se marcharía sin ser proclamado legítimamente su nuevo sucesor. La alfa mayor volvió a expulsar humo aromático.

—No comprendo, no entiendo qué quieres decirme, dices que me respetas, pero aun así quieres mi puesto cuando yo ya tengo un sucesor de sangre.

Por generaciones los integrantes del clan Bax fueron los jefes de tribu por derecho de sangre y nunca nadie se quejó antes de esto.

—Es por Gether Bax, mi señora. Si bien es tu único hijo y has dado todo tu esfuerzo por convertirlo en tu digno sucesor —se relamió los labios, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente hasta la punta de su nariz—, él no te corresponde como debería.

—¿En qué te basas?

—Para empezar, Gether Bax es un omega y según la educación que me permitiste recibir de los ancianos, nunca hubo un jefe omega en toda la historia de Alkenny.

—¿Así que eso aprendiste de ellos? —las feromonas apuntaron solo al muchachito y lo envolvieron como una serpiente a la rata. El chico se tensó más, tembló ligeramente, pero no respondió al ataque.

—Siempre te estaré agradecido y en deuda por permitirme quedarme en Alkenny, me dejaste crecer como un hijo más de tu tribu, me eduqué, aprendí todo lo que tenían para ofrecerme y yo…

—Deja tu estúpida gratitud a un lado, ya que no estás correspondiendo nada de eso. Entras a mi tienda, pides una audiencia con todos ellos como tus testigos —agitó la mano hacia el grupo, la gente retrocedió cohibida por su voz—, que supongo alimentaron todas tus ilusiones en vez de apaciguarlas. ¿Todo tu argumento es la casta de mi hijo?

—No, mi señora. Como dije, él no está correspondiendo tus esfuerzos. Es un buen niño, estoy feliz de decir que lo escolté en su primera cacería y que fui su compañero en varias clases de lucha y aprendizaje, pero no es el indicado para sucederte. No es fuerte, no es hábil, no es —jadeó por el fuerte apretón de las feromonas de Magker sobre él tratando que se sometiera por completo y callara—, no es inteligente como tú —se esforzó en finalizar.

—Mi hijo es un imbécil para ti y ellos ¿Es eso? Estás insultando al último hijo del clan Bax.

El agarre se intensificó. El alfa de Baba Voss comenzó a gruñir intentando responder el ataque con toda la fuerza que podía, sacudió la cabeza tratando de mantener el control. No quería llegar a un desafío físico, no quería pelear contra un alfa que ya no estaba en condiciones de luchar, eso no sería digno para ninguno.

—Lo único que hace es decir lo evidente —Paris dio un paso adelante—. Todo el pueblo lo sabe y lo comenta, elegir a Gether como próximo jefe sería un error.

La jefe de tribu no pasó desapercibido que ella no dijo el nombre completo de su hijo.

—Tú de todas las personas, tú que trajiste al mundo a mi hijo, te confié sus fiebres y sus dolores, y aun así te atreves a insultarlo.

—Es porque amo a Gether Bax que apoyó a Baba Voss. Este chico puede que no sea un hijo de Alkenny real, pero lo es en su corazón, nos respetó como tribu y se esforzó en ser aceptado como uno más. Siempre estuvo al pendiente por conseguir tu aprobación y la de los demás, es el más fuerte guerrero de su generación, honra todos los mandamientos del alfa, se esfuerza por retener la mayor información que los ancianos le prodigan. ¡Este chico tiene tanto derecho como cualquier otro a solicitar una oportunidad como tu sucesor!

—Lo que él busca es tomar mi puesto a como dé lugar —gritó—. Bien, escuché todo lo que tenías que decir, ahora vete, ¡fuera! No voy a darte mi puesto muchachito, así que, si eres inteligente, te irás mañana con el calor de los primeros rayos del sol y nunca voltearas hacia aquí. Considérate desterrado y repudiado por mí.

La gente comenzó a hablar atropellados entre sí, no gritaban, ni levantaban la voz. Ese era todo el apoyo que estaban dispuestos a darle a Baba Voss luego de escuchar la sentencia de la jefe de tribu, nadie quería ponerse al frente del muchacho y defender su postura, nadie quería ser desterrado para siempre. Estaban acobardados a pesar de saber que esto era lo mejor, que Baba demostró en efecto ser un brillante guerrero alfa y un valiente Alkenny, era mucho mejor que Gether Bax.

La gente tenía miedo.

Pero Paris y Baba no eran como ellos.

—¡No! —gritó Baba— ¡Mi señora esto es por el bien de nuestra gente! ¡Es por el bien de nuestra unión! ¡Somos un pueblo escondido y que se ha mantenido fuerte gracias a los excelentes líderes a través de nuestra historia y no voy a dejar que eso cambie!

—¡Nuestra líder decide desterrar a un alfa sano! ¡A uno de los nuestros solo porque no quiere aceptar lo evidente! ¡Magker Bax, siempre te respeté como el líder sabio que eres, pero esta vez quieres avergonzarte poniendo tu amor de madre por delante de tus funciones de líder!

La alfa intentó apresar a Paris, pero esta vez Baba Voss no lo permitió y empujo con sus propias feromonas de ataque, fue difícil de respirar dentro de la tienda con ambos alfas luchando entre sí en una guerra de feromonas por saber quién tenía el control. Magker se inclinó levemente en su asiento incapaz de sostener una lucha igualitaria contra el joven guerrero. Si esto se hubiese dado cuando aún era joven, ella no habría tardado ni cinco minutos en tener a Baba retorciéndose de dolor, con su mente perdida en la locura misma.

—Te reto, Magker Bax, jefe de la tribu Alkenny. Te desafío a una lucha por el liderazgo y pongo a los veinte varones y mujeres como testigos. ¿Te negarás a mi desafío o lucharás como un guerrero?

La mujer anciana gruñó. Un aroma diferente y familiar llegó hasta su nariz y giró levemente el rostro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el joven que estaría cerca de recibir sus marcas de adultez en la próxima ceremonia. Gether estaba oculto en una esquina de la tienda. Una lágrima suya cayó al suelo.

—Acepto el desafío.

Y que los dioses decidan si hacerle justicia a su hijo o darle razón al contrincante.

El terreno para la pelea estaba rodeado por gruesas cuerdas que limitaban el área y con cascabeles colgando del techo desplegados por toda la zona, eso los ayudaría a saber dónde se encontraban mientras se movían. Mientras escogían sus armas, ambos guerreros se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos y la duda, ¿Estará bien luchar faltándole el respeto al clan Bax? ¿Estará bien rendirse faltándole el respeto a sus convicciones? ¿Era correcto hacer esto delante de todo el pueblo? ¿Era tan malo aceptar que Gether Bax asumiera el mando?

Baba Voss sostuvo su bastón de lucha y lo giró entre las manos para probar su peso. Tiró el cuchillo al suelo, con el bastón era suficiente. No iba a ceder en la pelea, pero no quería lastimar demasiado a Magker ya que sentía un profundo respeto por la mujer alfa. Si ella hubiese querido, cuando llegó a la tribu, pudo haberlo matado.

Trató de recordar ese momento, el aterciopelado sonido de su voz, femenino y fuerte, lleno de calidez y seguridad, el aroma materno que desprendía todo su ser para calmarlo a él, confundido, desesperado y débil. Nunca tuvo una madre que lo sostuviera y las costumbres de donde provenía no enorgullecerían a nadie, lo marcaron como adulto apenas teniendo nueve años ya que eso significaba que no dependía de nadie para sobrevivir. Nunca recibió las caricias de nadie, nadie se preocupó por su salud o su educación. Y Magker Bax se preocupó de todo aquello que le faltó y más.

Si los dioses fueran justos, él hubiera nacido de ella, y nada de esto tendría que pasar. Incluso hubiera sido bueno si Gether fuese su hermano menor, lo habría cuidado, lo habría guiado. Levantó los ojos hacia arriba evitando que las lágrimas se derramaran. Paris se acercó hacia él y acarició su rostro, frotó sus mejillas con pintura ceremonial y amarró su desordenado cabello en un moño.

—Esto es lo correcto —le aseguró—, haces lo correcto.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Entonces los dioses intervendrán a favor de ella.

Una cosa era segura, no había honor para él en esa batalla, no tenía nada que perder, en cambio Magker ponía su honor, a su hijo, y su familia en juego.

Se dio la vuelta y tocó una de las sonajas sobre él con la mano, indicando que ya estaba listo. Escuchó otra sonaja en respuesta. La gente no habló más para permitirles concentrarse.

Lo primero que hizo fue desplegar todas sus feromonas en un furioso ataque sin descanso, ola tras ola, golpearon a la jefa Alkenny. Las sonajas sonaron indicándole su posición y avanzó tan rápido como pudo con el bastón en alto. Golpeó la tierra con todas sus fuerzas, no había nadie ahí, entonces sintió un ataque de feromonas desplegándose por toda la arena, no tan intenso como el suyo, aun así, era poderoso y lo confundió. Se mantuvo quieto intentando escuchar los pasos o las sonajas. No hubo nada. Era como si Magker hubiese desaparecido del lugar, no, más bien, es como si estuviera en todas partes.

—Puedo decirte algo ahora —su voz sonaba tan cerca de él, casi como si sonara desde su propio ser. Agitó el bastón en todas direcciones y ni una vez acertó. Escuchó una risita femenina.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Peleas bien. Yo estaría orgullosa si hubieses nacido de mí.

Las palabras lo hicieron temblar. Una sonaja sonó detrás de él y golpeó, solo les dio a las cuerdas.

—Hubiera estado encantada de llamarte mi hijo —susurró cerca de su oído.

—No podrás esconderte para siempre Magker Bax, y cuando al fin te encuentre no tendrás oportunidad.

—Es cierto. Mi cuerpo ya no es lo que era, es momento de aceptar que estoy vieja.

—¡Entonces deja de esconderte y pelea!

Recibió un golpe en la nuca, rápido como una serpiente estiró el brazo y lanzó un puño. Por fin le dio a la alfa y esta cayó al suelo. Baba Voss gritó y saltó hacia el lugar para poder patearla, pero ella giró una y otra vez hasta mantenerse lejos.

—Estoy vieja —jadeó—, bastante.

Las sonajas dejaron de sonar.

—El próximo golpe te acabará y tendrás que nombrarme como jefe de la tribu.

—¿Y si no?

Baba Voss gruñó furioso.

—Sabes lo que significa. Mandaré a que te quemen en la hoguera. ¡Solo… —apretó los labios, desesperado—, solo acepta! Por favor —susurró—, acéptame como tu sucesor.

—¿Tanto codicias lo mío?

Baba Voss respiró profundo.

—Tanto codicio ser como tú —confesó—, los dioses se equivocaron en hacer que yo no llevara tu sangre. Que tú no fueras mi madre.

Las feromonas de Baba dejaron de ser agresivas, su aroma cambió a uno más dulce y tierno como el de los niños al descubrir que algo les gusta, bailó en la arena a tientas, dejando que todos los que estaban ahí se sumergieran en él, y aflorara en sus mentes un hermoso recuerdo de un pequeño que nada tuvo jamás, y una mujer que decidió dárselo todo.

Las sonajas sonaron en una esquina. Baba volvió a respirar y atacó.

Baba Voss se bañaba en el río mientras lo vigilaban cuatro de su nueva escolta que Paris obstinada obligó a que tuviera. Los jefes de tribu no necesitaban de tantos guerreros de confianza, pero debido a los acontecimientos, era mejor cuidar de su protección hasta que el resto terminara de aceptar que Magker Bax estaba sentenciada a morir entre las llamas del fuego.

Se frotó fuerte los brazos y la cara, no quería que lo escucharan llorar.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —dijo desesperado—, todo esto es tu culpa ¿Por qué no me aceptaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

—Señor —uno de los guardias se acercó al borde del río—, señor disculpe que lo interrumpa. Me acaban de confirmar que encontraron a Gether Bax tratando de huir.

El niño debió irse mucho antes. No era muy inteligente o quizá tenía esperanzas en que su madre ganara la pelea.

—¿Solo?

—Lo acompañaba su tía.

Souter Bax amaba mucho a su sobrino, a falta de hijos.

—No los lastimen —respondió—, quiero que los pongan bajo custodia junto con Magker Bax. Terminando de bañarme iré con ellos.

Dentro de la zona de celdas, encontró a Paris discutiendo y gritando a la prisionera principal mientras el hijo lloraba consolado por las feromonas beta de su única tía. Pidió que todos los soldados se retiraran para conversar a solas.

—¡Acepta de una vez, maldición! ¿Vas a dejar a tu hijo solo en el mundo por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo?

—Di mi última palabra mientras peleaba —respondió—, no me retractaré jamás. No nombraré a Baba Voss mi sucesor.

Las palabras volvieron a herir al nuevo jefe de tribu.

—¿Tanto me odias? —preguntó Baba— ¿Soy tan repulsivo para ti?

—No, eres un excelente muchacho. Solo que no voy a traicionar a mi propio clan. Soy un Bax, si la gente decidió apoyarte como jefe, entonces que acepten verme morir.

—¿Y piensas que se atreverán a desafiar a Baba Voss para salvarte? Tu muerte solo servirá como ejemplo, nadie se atreverá a desafiarlo jamás.

—Que así sea entonces —aceptó—. Deja de llorar hijo, nadie dijo nada de lastimarte a ti o a tu tía. No creo que el nuevo jefe caería tan bajo de matar a un niño omega y una joven beta que nada pueden hacer contra él.

—Dejará de ser un niño dentro de una semana, en la ceremonia.

—¿Así que le temes?

—No —aseguró Baba—, nadie les hará daño. Lo juro.

—Bien, ahora si no fuera mucho pedir quisiera despedirme de mi hijo y mi hermana en privado. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa hasta el día de mañana.

—No tienes que morir si no quieres —susurró Baba—. Te concederé tu deseo, Magker Bax. Acompáñame afuera, Paris.

Baba Voss estaba sentado frente a un peñasco, con las piernas al aire, colgando en nada más que el vacío. Miró hacia el frente deseando en secreto que el sol no saliera aún. Cuando se marcará un nuevo día, también se marcaría el final de Magker, y no podía evitar sentirse asqueado de sí mismo. Tenía razón mientras luchaba, no había honor para él, aun siendo el jefe de tribu, no había nada de honor.

—¿Baba?

El bastón de Paris chocó contra su espalda y él le tendió la mano para que sentara junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no está tu guardia aquí?

—No los quiero cerca —confesó—, siento que, en vez de cuidarme, me maldicen por lo que hago.

—Nadie se atrevería.

—Maldecirme no está prohibido —rió—, y no los culparía. Mientras venía aquí se me cruzó por la mente que era el lugar ideal para sentir el calor del sol y también para que alguien me empujara hacia el vacío. No se necesitaría un gran guerrero para eso, cualquier persona podría acercarse en silencio y empujarme. Sería una muerte rápida y limpia, desaparecería y podrían decir que decidí huir, entonces la gente que todavía apoya a Magker, la liberaría, su hijo sería nombrado como próximo jefe y todo seguiría su curso.

—Y él nos guiaría a la ruina.

—Tendrían que soportar hasta que tuviera un hijo y educar a este mejor que a su padre.

—Todos los Bax fueron excelentemente educados, te lo aseguro. Es Gether, él es el problema.

—Y por eso estamos aquí y los Bax, encerrados —aquella verdad en su boca, sabía amarga e incorrecta— ¿Crees que nadie sufrirá al verla morir?

—Claro que lo harán —aceptó—, no te lo niego, pero ese sufrimiento se transformará en miedo y en respeto.

—Ya veo.

Prepararon la hoguera en el centro del pueblo, apilaron la leña alrededor de una estaca clavada en lo profundo de la tierra. Magker estaba en el interior de la celda, sola, su hijo y su hermana estaban afuera con los demás, obligados a escuchar sus gritos. Sonrió, sería una pena para Baba Voss, ella no gritaría, no con su familia ahí, no lo haría, en vez de eso Magker cantaría una canción de cuna para su hijo, la misma que su abuelo le cantaba a su madre, la misma que su madre le cantaba a ella, la misma que le cantaba a su hijo cuando era un bebé. Tarareó tranquila, estaba en paz, había cumplido con todos sus antepasados defendiendo a su clan hasta el final a pesar de saber que no tenía oportunidades de ganar.

—Magker.

Suspiró. Era Baba.

—Te pedí que no me molestaran.

—Solo quiero una pequeña conversación.

—¿Me dejarás libre y te iras de Alkenny?

Baba se abstuvo de responder, se sentó frente a la celda y acercó sus manos a los barrotes de metal.

—¿Crees que esto es lo correcto? ¿Morir en la hoguera?

Ella volvió a suspirar.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad? No tienes familia, ni pasado que te enorgullezca, Baba Voss. Si tuvieras eso, entonces entenderías mi decisión, soy un Bax, y moriré como un Bax, no por mí, sino por todos ellos, por todo mi pueblo. Agachar la cabeza y aceptarte luego de que te aparecieras en mi tienda exigiendo y exigiendo, sería escupirle a todo lo que soy, por todo lo que luché.

—¿Entonces esto es mi culpa?

—No —razonó—, es culpa de tu falta de inteligencia y experiencia.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, entonces? —casi gritó—, todos querían una solución, la gente sabe, los dioses saben —se pegó a los barrotes—, que tenía que ser así.

—Oh sí, lo dioses, la gente. Te confesaré algo, mi hijo no es el más inteligente, ni el más fuerte, los dioses decidieron que naciera omega y eso lo cohibió, puse todos mis esfuerzos en quitarle el velo de la inseguridad y fallé. Si hubiera estado más seguro, más orgulloso, quién sabe, quizá hubiera sido tan brillante como tú en su educación —estiró el brazo y tomó una de las manos de Baba—. Ese fue mi error como madre y como jefe, ¿Sabes cuál fue tu error Baba Voss? Que eres impulsivo, terco y violento. Quieres obtener lo que no tenías de niño, ese recuerdo que formaste con tus feromonas mientras luchamos confirma lo que digo.

»Cuando me esté quemando frente a todos, frente a ti, obtendrás el miedo de la tribu y eso te ayudará a que nadie se levante contra ti, sin embargo, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? El miedo se desvanecerá poco a poco, y se convertirá en una lucha contra reloj, mi muchacho. Tendrás que aprender a ser jefe rápidamente, solo, sin nadie apoyándote más que Paris, ¿Crees que esas veinte personas que te acompañaron, te ayudarán? ¿O tu improvisada guardia? Ellos correrán hacia el próximo traidor cuando vean que eres ineficiente, que no puedes con tu puesto y sobretodo que no eres de confianza. Ese odio que ahora te ayuda, mañana te matará.

Baba intentó soltarse del agarre de la mujer desesperadamente, como si le estuviera quemando.

—Estuviste listo para quitarme mi puesto y el derecho de mi hijo, reza para estar listo el día que te toque a ti estar en la posición que me pusiste.

—¡Déjame! —Magker lo soltó y Baba rodó hacia atrás, golpeándose la nuca contra el suelo.

—Y por favor, no te consueles pensando que esto es mejor que dejar a mi hijo ser jefe. Gether es todo lo que dijeron, pero al menos él hubiera tenido el apoyo de mi hermana y el respaldo de sus antepasados. Mi hermana es más inteligente de lo que crees, y mi hijo se hubiera dejado guiar por mí y por ella en todas las decisiones importantes que tomar. Nunca pensaste en eso ¿verdad? Tu único deseo, tu real deseo, muchacho, es que querías ser Gether, mi hijo, pero lo siento, no lo eres y nunca lo serás.

Baba Voss se arrastró hacia atrás desesperado y se acurrucó en un rincón. Las feromonas de ella eran cuchillas a su corazón.

—¿Y qué hubieras hecho tú? —tartamudeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eres más sabia que yo ¿no? Dime, te estoy pidiendo un consejo para solucionar todo esto.

—Vete de aquí.

—Sabes que no lo haré… yo… no tengo donde ir, este es mi hogar —dijo con un hilo de voz, aún afectado por sus palabras y las feromonas—. Por favor, dame otra solución — Magker no respondió—. ¡Por favor, lo que sea!

—¿Para salvar tu vida?

—Para salvar Alkenny, me mataran, y luego al siguiente, y al siguiente… Alkenny no será jamás lo que era. Nos mataremos entre todos por una silla, por favor. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu gente.

Magker Bax se llevó una mano a su labio, pensando.

—Se perderá todo por lo que tus antepasados lucharon: Alkenny. Tienes razón, soy un envidioso, un codicioso, cometí un error y ahora no sé cómo solucionarlo. Paris cree que puedo hacerlo, pero no es así, tu y yo sabemos que no lo lograré a tiempo.

Eso parecía más convincente.

—Está bien, por mi clan, por mi gente, no por ti Baba Voss.

—Gracias.

El sol estaba en lo alto, caluroso y brillante. La gente conversaba sobre lo que estaba a punto de acontecer frente a ellos, la caida de un clan y el inicio de otro, hasta que el aroma de Baba Voss mezclado con el de Magker Bax se hizo presente, y callaron confundidos, inmediatamente los dejaron pasar en un camino limpio y ancho. Magker llegó hasta donde estaba su hijo y acarició su rostro, lo atrajo hasta ella y lo besó en la frente, su hermana llena de dolor y lágrimas se lanzó a sus brazos. Baba se quedó quieto a su lado, entonces una reacción de la persona menos esperada, lo sorprendió.

Gether se lanzó hacia su pecho tratando de golpearlo, el sonido de sus pies lo alertaron y se hizo a un lado dejando que el muchacho tropezara. Volvió a intentarlo gritando en un rugido que nadie había escuchado antes, sus feromonas olían a miedo y también a rabia. Baba sostuvo sus manos y lo llevó al lado de su madre otra vez.

—Un día Baba Voss —juró respirando entrecortadamente—, un día.

—Ese es hoy —Baba Voss palmeó su cabeza y se puso frente a la pira—. Soy Baba Voss, el jefe de Alkenny —gritó para que todos lo escucharan—, y hoy me dirijo a ustedes para confesar el más grande error que he cometido en mi vida.

»Como jefe, mi deber es velar por su bienestar y su seguridad. Es por eso que debo confesarme y pedir disculpas a la familia Bax. Juro que solo intentaba buscar lo mejor para la tribu que me acogió cuando estaba solo en el mundo, ustedes son mi única familia y siempre quise demostrar que era digno ser uno de ustedes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todos mis actos estaban mal. Mi corazón estaba en lo correcto, pero mi mente estaba mal. Le falté el respeto a Magker Bax, a su hermana y a su hijo. Nuestra jefa veló por nosotros, bajo su mando nunca nos faltó nada, siempre lo tuvimos todo y más, y como gratitud me dejé seducir por personas mal intencionadas y accedí a convertirme en el puñal que le clavarían por la espalda —las palabras salieron escupiendo veneno y las veinte personas que lo incitaron a enfrentarse a Magker, supieron que no vivirían para ver el mañana—. Paris intentó apoyar mis decisiones por el amor de madre que me prodigó todos estos años, así que a ella no la culpo de nada, más que amarme. Hoy he decidido cancelar la condena contra Magker Bax y devolverle su lugar como líder de Alkenny, como siempre debió ser y a cambio, ella ha decidido perdonar mi vida y aceptar… —se detuvo, sudando.

—Y acepté —Magker levantó la voz—, que Baba Voss es un guerrero digno, solo fue un títere en las manos equivocadas que serán debidamente castigadas como dicta la ley. Como él dijo, su corazón estaba tratando de proteger a su familia, pero cometió un error —se acercó a él de la mano de su hijo y hermana—. No voy a desechar su amor por nosotros, es un guerrero que debemos tener entre nosotros, por eso, he decidido que se una en matrimonio con mi legítimo heredero y próximo jefe de la tribu, Gether Bax.

El muchacho gritó, pero Baba Voss le tapó la boca a tiempo, antes de que protestara más.

—Tu madre está intentando salvarnos a todos —le susurró—, silencio.

—Estoy segura que esta decisión será favorable para todos. Gether Bax y Baba Voss, juntos, crearán un futuro brillante para Alkenny —aclaró la garganta y gritó—: ¡Que los dioses bendigan al heredero y su consorte!

La gente confusa, solo atinó a responder al rugido alfa de Magker.

—¡Que los dioses bendigan al heredero y su consorte!

Estaba hecho.

**Dos años después.**

Gether Bax gritaba de dolor, sus manos sostenían cuerdas detrás de él y sentía que su cuerpo se estaba partiendo en dos desde abajo hacia arriba.

—¡Puja una vez más, muchacho!

—No, no puedo —lloró—, no puedo.

—Claro que puedes, claro que sí —trató de animar Baba. Gether rechazó las feromonas que su alfa trataba de emitir para calmarlo.

—¡Cállate! —gritó furioso y volvió a gritar aullando de dolor.

Afuera de la casa, Magker Bax fumaba su larga pipa junto a su hermana.

—¿No deberíamos entrar?

—No, ellos dos deben hacerlo solos. Si yo interviniera nunca estarían juntos. Quizá ser padres logre acercarlos más, por fin —deseo—, son buenos jefes, Gether y él a su manera saben equilibrarlo todo, pero…

—No se aman.

—El hijo de ambos quizá los acerque. Yo sé que en el fondo sienten afecto.

—Eso no es amor —se lamentó—, Gether ni siquiera ha dejado que Baba lo marque y viceversa.

—No serán el primer matrimonio sin amor en el mundo —declaró, exhalando humo—, Alkenny está bien bajo el mando de los dos, separarse no es una opción. Esto es una carga que un jefe debe ser capaz de soportar.

Paris llegó deprisa guiándose por las sogas repartidas entre el pueblo para guiarse al caminar.

—Magker Bax, necesito hablar con el jefe o su esposo.

—Siguen ocupados trayendo al nuevo heredero al mundo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, mujer?

La partera y antigua consejera de Baba Voss se relamió los labios antes de hablar, no quería decirle a ella, pero al parecer no tenía opción.

—Apareció una omega fuera de nuestra tribu, la encontré casi muerta, y está preñada.

—Vaya, sucede otra vez, primero un niño abandonado y ahora una omega embarazada. ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Sí, se llama Maghra.

Ese nombre, algún día, traería más problemas del que Gether y Baba podrían imaginar.


End file.
